


Accidentally on Purpose

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss!Hux, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Employee!Kylo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Office Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Kylo has been harboring feelings for his uptight boss, Hux, over the last year but said nothing for fear of getting fired. Unfortunately one night Kylo's friends get him drunk and Kylo decides Hux should see what he's missing, and texts Hux a dick pic. The next morning when Hux tells Kylo to come to his office after work, Kylo has no idea what to expect.Inspired bythis Tumblr post/prompt





	Accidentally on Purpose

Kylo stumbled his way into his apartment, fleetingly remembering to lock the door behind him before kicking his shoes off. He needed to keep at least one hand against a wall to remain vertical, the alcohol in his body sending his vision and thoughts spinning. Why the hell had he let Poe, Finn and Rey talk him into coming out tonight? Just because a large majority of the world got Saturdays off didn't mean Kylo got that luxury, especially when they were working on a special project at the office.

 

Tomorrow was going to be hell. And not just because of the hangover Kylo had no hope of fixing before his alarm went off in – Kylo checked his phone clock – six hours. Somehow conversation in their bar booth had turned into his three friends trying to coerce Kylo into finally doing something about his undeniable infatuation with his boss. Kylo threw out every argument he could think of – every worry that had kept him from saying something to his boss over the last year: _I'm not his type. He hates me. He could get me fired._

 

And while they had brushed aside all of his other concerns, there was nothing they could do to guarantee that Hux wouldn't get Kylo fired for making an unwelcome move. Kylo wished his friends hadn't spent so much time building up his hope and confidence just to admit at the end that he was right about the risk he would be taking by saying something. Because it didn't matter how badly Kylo wanted to hold Hux to a wall, taste his lips and feel him shiver; Kylo couldn't afford to lose this job.

 

"He's missing out, man," Poe had said as he clapped a hand on Kylo's shoulder before they all exited the bar.

 

Kylo groaned and walked to his bathroom, his only detour being a large glass of water from the kitchen sink. Once he was in the bathroom Kylo stripped to his underwear and threw the rest of his clothes into the hamper, remembering at the last minute to salvage his phone from a pocket and set it on the counter. Kylo forced himself to brush his teeth and then drink another glass of water even though his stomach roiled angrily at him. Then he rested both hands on the rim of the sink and stared at himself hazily in the mirror.

 

He wasn't unattractive, though he knew his facial features were unconventional. Kylo had gotten plenty of attention from other patrons of the gym where he worked out almost daily, and Kylo liked feeling the appreciative heat of others gazing at his impressive physique. Kylo had even taken a few men home over the last year, but eventually stopped the practice when he realized he was only picking up men who looked at least vaguely like his boss.

 

Hux. He was such an attractive pain in the ass. Even though Hux was only slightly shorter than Kylo, his frame was much slimmer. Almost from the day they had met a year ago, Kylo had been plagued with day and night dreams about how easy it would be to pick Hux up, hold him to Kylo or a flat surface, and take him. How large Kylo's hands would look on Hux's hips; how easily his pale skin would bruise. Of course, at first Kylo just wanted to fuck Hux so that his seemingly perfect, uptight boss couldn't act so holier-than-thou. But as the months slipped away into a year of them working together, Kylo had felt a budding affection for the red-headed man and the focus of Kylo's daydreams shifted to caresses and kissing and softly-spoken words.

 

Kylo shook his head to derail the direction of his thoughts and immediately cursed himself when the movement caused another wave of dizziness to overtake him. Kylo frowned at himself in the mirror, forcing his vision to focus. Poe was right; Hux _was_ missing out. Kylo could make Hux feel so good if Hux would just give him a chance, or at least a second of consideration. And if Hux was so determined to ignore their obvious chemistry and brush Kylo aside like he was nothing, he should at least know what he was missing out on.

 

Looking down, Kylo confirmed that, between the haze of alcohol and the less than noble thoughts about what he wanted to do to his boss, he was already half hard in his underwear. While keeping one hand on the sink rim to remain steady, Kylo used his other hand to push his underwear below his balls and take himself in hand. It took no effort to open the floodgates and let his sexual fantasies about Hux rush back, and within two minutes he was hard and twitching in his hand.

 

Kylo watched as his hand moved jerkily along his erection. He could make Hux feel amazing with his cock; he _wanted_ to make Hux feel good. And Hux wouldn't let him. Well then, let him see exactly what he was rejecting. Kylo took a risk and let go of the sink to grasp his phone, thumbing the screen to life and pulling up the camera. Kylo held the camera facing down, catching sight of his toned abdomen and his cock in hand and vaguely registered the _click_ imitating the shutter of a camera. And before he could think any more about what he was doing, he texted the picture to Hux's cell phone – the number given to him in case of an emergency.

 

After that he set his phone back onto the counter and finished himself off, indulging in a quick fantasy of Hux seeing the picture and getting himself off in bed so that he was messy and panting beneath his bed sheets. Kylo bit his lip and clenched his eyes closed, shivering between the mental image and the cool air against his overheated skin. It only took a few more frantic tugs before he groaned and came in his hand, Hux's name swallowed down the way it always was.

 

When Kylo was spent he barely had the energy to wash his hands and chuck his underwear into the hamper alongside the rest of his outfit before stumbling to the bedroom. He was too tired, too drunk, and too sated to really think about what he had done and how there was no way of ever undoing sending a dick picture to his boss.

 

#

 

_Come see me at the end of the day – Hux_

 

"Fuck," Kylo buried his face into his hands in the false privacy of his office cubicle.

 

When Kylo had woken up that morning to his blaring alarm and felt like someone had stuffed his head full of barbed wire, Kylo hadn't taken time to reflect on the previous night beyond cursing his friends for talking him into the extra rounds of shots. Kylo raced to shower and get dressed through the fog of his hangover, participating in a mental mantra to not puke lest he wanted to risk being late – which he didn't. He collected his phone, wallet and keys from where they had been scattered through the apartment and then bought himself a bagel to nibble at during the thirty minute bus ride to work where he continued to silently beg his stomach not to revolt.

 

Kylo managed to fall into his office chair on time, though he already knew he wouldn't manage a productive day with how much he felt like garbage. He powered on his computer and opened his work email, and found Hux's email at the top of the list. For a second Kylo checked the clock to assure himself that he wasn't late. And then, like a lightning bolt striking him, Kylo remembered the text he had sent the night before. With shaking hands Kylo unlocked his phone and went to his messages, hopeful that it had been a nightmare and crestfallen when he confirmed it wasn't.

 

He was going to get fired, no doubt about it. Kylo was half-tempted to start a job search immediately since there was no way he could concentrate now, but he didn't want additional reasons for the company to fire him. Kylo fidgeted throughout his day, getting very little done as he watched the hours rush by at an alarming pace. He wanted to go to Hux's office right away and get it over with but Kylo was too filled with dread to make himself cross the room and knock on the closed office door to do so. Instead he sat in agony, cursing himself for his foolishness and slowly coming to grips with the consequences.

 

Before Kylo was ready to face his fate, the clock hit 5pm and everyone else started powering off their computers and heading home. Kylo procrastinated for a few minutes, finishing up a game of Solitaire on his computer until all of his colleagues were gone. If he was going to be fired and humiliated, he really didn't want an audience. At last there was nothing else Kylo could do to delay the inevitable. He turned off his computer, shoved his belongings into his pockets, and walked to Hux's office.

 

The door was closed, as it always was when Hux was inside and working. Kylo forced himself to knock and push the door open when he heard a quiet "come in". He closed the door behind him again in case any colleague rushed back into the office to pick up something they had forgotten.

 

Hux was at his computer, typing away at something, and gave a distracted gesture to take a seat. Despite his nerves, Kylo couldn't help admiring Hux, who looked even more dressed up than normal today. His hair was slicked back the way it always was, making Kylo want to run his hands through it and muss it up to his liking. Hux was also dressed in his normal fitted slacks and dress shirt, but today he also had a form-fitting vest and a tie on as well. He looked amazing and Kylo pined uselessly for the allowance to strip Hux and fuck him over his immaculate desk.

 

Kylo watched Hux until Hux finished with whatever email he was working on. Then as Hux pulled away from his computer and turned to face him, Kylo angled his face to the side, putting on a show of considering what he could see outside the tenth floor office window. "Know why I called you in here?" Hux asked in his usual clipped tone.

 

Kylo couldn't make himself meet Hux's gaze and see judgement or disgust there. Even when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, Kylo refused to look away from the window. "Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic." Kylo knew from the heat in his cheeks that he was blushing but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

"Accidentally?"

 

It was the slightly choked edge of Hux's voice that had Kylo turning back. This was when he saw that Hux had a bottle of wine in one hand and a corkscrew in the other. Kylo saw the stricken look on Hux's face for the instant it was there before Hux smoothed his face over into an emotionless expression. Kylo was still struggling to comprehend what was happening. "Um."

 

"Accidentally, of course," Hux huffed a humourless laugh, gaze dropping. "How foolish of me to think... Yes well, Mr. Ren, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone and I won't mention the text," Hux requested as he set the bottle and corkscrew back on the desk behind his monitor. "Now, I have a lot of work to finish so if you could just... see yourself out..." Hux still sounded like he was being strangled.

 

Kylo half-stood from the chair but hesitated, his brain still working sluggishly through the after effects of his hangover and this sudden shock. "Hux—"

 

"Please leave," Hux whispered, turning his gaze back to the computer. Kylo looked over Hux's stiff posture and the firm line of his mouth and then, not knowing what else to do, Kylo left.

 

#

 

It took until he was halfway back home on the bus for Kylo's brain to catch up with what had just happened and what it all meant, and another two seconds for him to realize he was an idiot and jump off the bus at the next available stop. It was raining but Kylo stood dutifully at the bus stop waiting for the next bus headed in the direction of work to show up. Kylo knew that this could be pointless – that Hux could have left the office already or send him away again – but Kylo ignored his wet clothes and got off at his work stop all the same.

 

Hux was still at his computer where Kylo had left him, and he looked up with a startled expression when Kylo walked into the room and closed the door a second time. "Why are you here, and soaking wet?" Hux demanded, looking equally annoyed and confused.

 

Kylo's heart was pounding with nerves but he wouldn't let himself back out now. "It's raining. And I'm here because I realized there was something I needed to do."

 

And before Hux could ask any more questions or demand that he leave, Kylo stepped into Hux's personal space and lifted Hux bodily out of his desk chair. Then he spun them and sat Hux on his desk, Kylo standing between Hux's thighs and relishing in the fact that Hux was as easy to pick up as Kylo had daydreamed. "Kylo, what—"

 

Then Kylo kissed him. No more excuses or delays. Kylo pressed his lips against Hux's own, wrapping one arm around Hux's waist and digging the fingers of his other hand into Hux's short hair. There was an instant where Hux sat frozen and then Hux relaxed and leaned into the kiss, placing both hands on Kylo's hips to tug him closer. Kylo moaned then and deepened the kiss, pouring himself into it the way he had wanted to for so long.

 

Kylo decided immediately that he never wanted to stop this kiss, but he forced himself to back off when Hux put a hand on his chest and nudged him back. They were both red-faced and short on breath, and Kylo tracked the movement when Hux bit his bottom lip. "You said it was an accident though," Hux said tentatively. "Weren't you texting that picture to a lover?"

 

Shaking his head, Kylo forced himself to be completely honest. "I took it and sent it to you because I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to... see what you were missing," Kylo groaned, realizing how stupid it all sounded now. Hux was looking at him with raised eyebrows and Kylo turned his gaze to the floor, not knowing how much more embarrassed he was capable of feeling. "I've liked you for a while but I thought you'd hate me or at least fire me if I said anything. I was drunk; I shouldn't have sent you that text."

 

"Well..." Hux hummed in thought and Kylo glanced at him through his lashes nervously. "I hope you're not planning to tell me you kissed me accidentally as well." Hux's frown twisted with amusement.

 

Kylo was so relieved that a burst of laughter escaped him, and then they were kissing again. This kiss was more heated, to the point where Kylo considered climbing up onto the desk as well just to pin Hux down and devour his mouth more completely. Hux hitched his legs around Kylo's hips to reel him in close and Kylo returned his fingers to Hux's hair. Kylo parted Hux's lips with his tongue after a minute and began to explore, leaning into each exploratory touch of Hux's wandering hands.

 

When Hux rocked himself against Kylo both of their erections became apparent. Kylo broke away with a moan at the sensation and thrust his own hips forward, watching arousal flush Hux's pale cheeks. "Let me suck you off," Kylo pleaded, voice low and needy.

 

Hux considered him for barely more than a second and then nodded. "Yes, definitely."

 

Not needing further permission, Kylo set to work. He dropped his hands to begin undoing Hux's belt and the zipper of his pants and at the same time Kylo pressed open-mouthed kisses to the bare skin of Hux's neck. Hux's breath hitched at the attention to his skin, encouraging Kylo to continue until Kylo got Hux's pants undone fully. Although Kylo didn't want to stop kissing Hux's neck, he was eager to feel and taste the arousal tenting Hux's underwear and pants. So with one final kiss to Hux's lips, Kylo sunk to his knees and tugged Hux's pants and underwear down the long expanse of Hux's legs.

 

Hux wasn't shy about showing exactly what he wanted and didn't take the time to have his shoes removed. Instead, with his pants and underwear caught around his ankles against his shoes, Hux lifted his legs up and over Kylo's head. Realizing what Hux wanted, Kylo held Hux's legs in his hands to steady him until Hux's legs rested on his shoulders. Kylo was completely encircled by Hux's thighs, the heels of Hux's shoes digging lightly into Kylo's back, and Kylo was certain there was nowhere else he'd rather be. To show this, Kylo kissed and nibbled his way up one thigh and then the other before taking Hux's weeping erection in one hand and dragging his tongue along the tip.

 

"Fuck, Kylo!" Hux groaned, both of his hands gripping hard at the long strands of Kylo's hair.

 

Encouraged and eager, Kylo swirled his tongue around the head of Hux's cock a few times and then spread his lips to suck Hux into his mouth. Kylo had dreamt about doing this so many times he could feel himself getting harder and leaking into his underwear, though he wanted to focus on Hux's pleasure rather than his own now that he was finally given permission to do this. Kylo used every technique he knew in an attempt to make this as memorable of a blowjob for Hux as he could manage, using both his hand and mouth to suck and lick at Hux's length and massage his balls.

 

With Hux's legs thrown over his shoulders, it was easy for Kylo to feel the way Hux trembled. Kylo smoothed his free hand along the length of Hux's thigh, wishing he had Hux spread out on a comfortable bed even though the knowledge that he was sucking Hux off in his office turned him on more than he thought possible. Kylo moaned and relaxed his mouth to suck Hux deeper, looking up through his lashes to take in the sight of Hux above him.

 

Hux's pale skin was pink across his chest, neck, cheeks and ears, clashing with the wayward strands of red hair Kylo had mussed up. His eyes were dark and fixated on Kylo, his lips parted as Hux panted quietly with need. Kylo remembered the stricken and disappointed expression he had seen on Hux's face when his boss thought he had misunderstood Kylo's interest, and Kylo felt the urge to wipe away any lingering uncertainties Hux may have. Kylo pulled his mouth off Hux's cock with a wet noise, licked his lips free of the saliva trail connecting his mouth to Hux's tip, and then kissed Hux's belly just below his navel.

 

"You're so beautiful, Hux," Kylo praised, setting aside any self-consciousness of his own in favour of making Hux realize just how much he was wanted. "I've thought about doing this to you so many times."

 

Hux kept his fingers knotted in Kylo's hair and tugged his gaze upward. "I've wanted you."

 

Kylo had a million questions he wanted to ask, and then a million more. He wanted to know and understand Hux, for them to grow closer not just physically but emotionally as well. Kylo kissed Hux's skin again. "I know it's the wrong order of events but can I take you on a date after this?"

 

"I was going to ask if you didn't," Hux admitted with a warm chuckle, which promptly broke off into a gasp when Kylo ducked his head down and took Hux back into his mouth. "Damn, you're good at this."

 

Kylo hummed around his mouthful and barely held back his grin when Hux shuddered at the sensation. Kylo grabbed Hux's hips and reeled him in, taking Hux to the back of his throat and hollowing his cheeks. Hux was squirming badly enough that Kylo had to hold him in place and although Kylo wanted to pause again to tell Hux how hot he and his reactions were, Kylo was determined to push Hux over the edge without any more distractions. Kylo focused his efforts on sucking Hux hard, repeating every action that had Hux shaking or making more noise than his near-constant panting.

 

"Kylo," Hux breathed his name after a minute. His fingers tugged at Kylo's hair tellingly but Kylo had no intention of pulling away. "You don't have to... a- _ah_! Kylo!" Hux whimpered as his back bowed, pushing his hips forward and burying his cock fully in Kylo's mouth as he came.

 

Kylo had been prepared so although he flinched with surprise when the first rope of come hit the back of his mouth, he didn't gag. He relaxed as much as he could and swallowed down Hux's release as it coated his tongue and the roof of his mouth. At the same time Kylo massaged Hux's hips, soothing him as Hux finished and slowly came down from his climax. Once Hux was fully spent, Kylo pulled his mouth off and licked his lips clean. He wasn't expecting Hux to want to kiss him afterwards so he moaned with happy surprise when Hux turned Kylo's face upward with a hand under his chin and kissed Kylo like the world was ending.

 

After a minute of deep kissing they broke apart, both of them out of breath and flushed. Hux began to shift away and Kylo carefully ducked his head from between the circle of Hux’s legs. Kylo stood and stretched out his knees but kept his gaze firmly fixed on Hux who stood from where he had been seated on his desk and hiked up his underwear and pants. As he did up his belt, Hux sent Kylo a slight smirk. “Well I can’t imagine I’ll be very productive at this desk in future with that memory.” Kylo laughed quietly and then groaned when Hux stepped up to him and pressed a palm to Kylo’s tented pants. “What about you?”

 

Kylo couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting forward, seeking more heat and pressure, but otherwise he held himself back from grabbing Hux and pinning him to the nearest flat surface. “Date first,” Kylo insisted, not wanting Hux to think that sex was the only thing Kylo wanted from him. “Besides, I doubt you have the necessary items here in your office.”

 

“You would be correct,” Hux agreed, though he didn’t exactly look pleased at the fact. “How would you feel about our first date being ordered pizza at my apartment? Because I really want to ride you.”

 

“Fuck, I had barely let myself dream that you’d ever look at me like that,” Kylo admitted softly while he took in every inch of Hux’s desirous expression.

 

Hux massaged his palm against Kylo’s erection again and Kylo’s hips dutifully bucked forward into the touch. Hux’s expression turned shy again, but determined. “I was trying to avoid getting charged with sexual harassment,” Hux joked, though Kylo also knew that it was a serious concern. He had feared for his own job in return.

 

“I was worried you’d fire me.”

 

“Since both of those fears have been voided…” Hux sought and held Kylo’s gaze, “What is your response to my proposal?”

 

Dinner and Hux riding his cock? “How could I say no?” Kylo asked seriously and he stole another lingering kiss, just because he knew Hux would let him and wanted it too.

 

“Excellent,” Hux smiled and moved past Kylo to power off his computer and grab his messenger bag. After a second of hesitation, Hux grabbed the bottle of wine and tucked it away in his bag as well.

 

“I can’t believe you brought wine,” Kylo chuckled.

 

“I can’t believe you sent me a dick picture,” Hux countered immediately, turning to regard Kylo with a raised eyebrow.

 

Feeling bold, Kylo asked, “Did you like it? Get off to it, I mean?”

 

Hux pursed his lips for a moment but he couldn’t stop the slight blush Kylo noticed on his cheeks. “Yes, I did,” Hux confessed.

 

“That’s hot,” Kylo informed Hux before kissing him, and was happy when he felt Hux’s posture relax at the affirmation of Kylo’s attraction for him.

 

“Shall we continue this in private?” Hux suggested when they pulled apart, and when Kylo nodded Hux led him out the door.

 

To Kylo’s relief, Hux took them down the stairs to the underground parking lot where his car was parked. Kylo’s erection had waned slightly due to the pause in the passionate encounter, but he knew there was still an obvious bulge at the front of his pants and had dreaded the thought of taking public transit. It was a fifteen minute drive to Hux’s apartment and over the sound of rain pelting against the windows, their awkward start at a conversation turned more natural and open. By the time they were parked in the underground lot of Hux’s building, Kylo didn’t want to move. He had learned a few things about Hux over the last year during their interactions but this was the first time their talking wasn’t strained by work responsibilities or etiquette, and when Hux relaxed from his uptight attitude to genuinely talk and laugh.

 

“I meant what I said, you know?” Kylo couldn’t keep his mouth shut as they both stepped out of the car. Hux sent him a questioning look over the roof of the car as he locked up and walked around to Kylo’s side which was closer to the elevator. “That you’re a beautiful person.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes but smiled. “Geez, I didn’t realize you were such a cheese ball. It’s sweet though; I like it,” Hux told him as he stepped up toe to toe with Kylo and kissed him. “I like you,” Hux added with honest, nervous affection.

 

“I like you too,” Kylo kissed Hux again and then let himself be led to the elevator and up to Hux’s apartment.

 

Hux’s place was much nicer than Kylo’s own, though he also had a better salary and was more of a perfectionist when it came to cleaning and organizing. Hux brought Kylo a pair of loose sweatpants and a gym t-shirt that would fit the width of his chest and then threw Kylo’s work clothes into the dryer since they were still damp from Kylo’s trek back to work in the rain. Kylo’s arousal was simmering beneath his skin like a live wire but he was hungry and also determined to prove that he was interested in more than just sex so they agreed to order pizza first and put on a movie while they ate. Of course, Kylo still took every opportunity available to touch Hux the whole time, whether it was a hand on his thigh or shoulder or back as his fingers caressed with restrained need.

 

The movie was only half finished but when they were both done eating Hux set their plates on the coffee table and straddled Kylo’s lap. Kylo instantly moved his hands to Hux’s hips and felt his cock twitching back to life with interest. “I want you to take me to bed,” Hux told him, hands on Kylo’s broad shoulders. Realizing exactly what Hux was asking for, Kylo tightened his hold on Hux’s waist and stood fluidly from the couch, keeping Hux pressed against him. Hux trembled in Kylo’s arms and wound his limbs around Kylo’s body. It wasn’t hard to feel Hux’s swelling erection against his stomach and Kylo made a beeline for the bedroom he had seen next to the bathroom earlier.

 

Kylo deposited Hux on the bed spread on his back and then mounted him, pressing Hux into the mattress with the weight of his body. Kylo took his time kissing Hux’s lips and neck again, though at the same time he slowly rutted his groin against Hux’s. It didn’t take long for both of them to be hard in their pants and they pulled apart to strip and for Hux to grab a condom and lube from the bedside table. Then with large hands Kylo pinned Hux again and coated two fingers with lube. He circled one finger around Hux’s entrance but paused to look up when Hux reached a hand down to get his attention. “Just… go slow?” Hux requested, weathering his bottom lip. “It’s been a while.”

 

Kylo nodded and kissed Hux’s hip in a silent promise and then returned his attention to his fingers. There was some resistance when Kylo first tried to slide a finger in and Hux shifted his hips with silent apprehension. Kylo leaned down to drag his tongue along the length of Hux’s cock to distract him and with a breathy sigh, Hux’s body relaxed and Kylo’s finger slipped in. Hux was burning hot inside and tight even as Kylo coated his inner walls with lube and Kylo felt his cock twitching at the thought of thrusting inside Hux’s body.

 

Hux remained mostly silent while Kylo opened him up on his fingers, though Kylo was treated to the occasional moan or sigh. Kylo continued to mouth over Hux’s cock each time a new finger stretched him but Kylo avoided giving him a full blowjob after Hux insisted he wanted to finish with Kylo inside him. Once Kylo had three fingers spreading easily within Hux’s hole he withdrew and grabbed the condom, rolling it on and grabbing more lube. His hands were shaking with restrained desire and Kylo doubted he would last as long as he wanted to. Kylo had no willpower left to hold back and silently hoped that this wouldn’t be their only coupling.

 

“Do you still want to ride me?” he asked, impatient to be inside Hux but not picky about positioning.

 

Hux nodded and they switched positions, Kylo on his back and Hux kneeling above him. Hux took Kylo’s erection in hand and lined himself up before slowly sinking down. As soon as the head of Kylo’s cock was within Hux’s body, they both groaned. Hux placed one hand on Kylo’s chest and the other on the bed and Kylo held Hux’s hips with his hands, keeping him steady as Hux continued to sink lower until he was fully seated. “Fuck, you’re as big as you looked in the picture,” Hux clenched his eyes closed, panting as his body adjusted to Kylo’s girth.

 

Kylo beamed and massaged Hux’s hips and ass with his hands, waiting until Hux gave an indication that he was ready. After a few long seconds Hux lifted and lowered himself on Kylo’s cock and Kylo groaned loudly at the feeling. In return Kylo bucked his hips up tentatively, burying himself deeper within Hux’s body. When Hux ground down against him and whined in the back of his throat, Kylo took that as permission and started to thrust into Hux with demanding, deep strokes. Hux bounced on his cock until sweat beaded on his forehead and he was out of breath, which was when Hux fell to his forearms. With the change of position Kylo wrapped his arms tightly around Hux to hold him still and fucked him hard enough that they were both crying out with pleasure. 

 

Hux rocked against him with the force of Kylo’s thrusts, his cock dragging against their sweat-coated stomachs. Kylo could tell that the friction would push Hux over the edge quickly and rushed to keep up. It wasn’t difficult to match Hux’s mounting pleasure between Hux’s ass clenched around his moving cock and Hux’s lips sucking daringly bold marks on Kylo’s neck. Kylo could tell by the way his skin ached that the bruises wouldn’t fade before his next shift at work and the idea just turned him on even more. Whether Hux wanted him to cover them up or display them in the office – even if Kylo’s colleagues wouldn’t know who gave the marks to him – Kylo would know they were from Hux.

 

“I’m close,” Hux panted the warning, though he made no plea for Kylo to stop or slow down. “You feel good.”

 

“So do you,” Kylo responded, struggling for air and a coherent thought.

 

Kylo held Hux closer to him and angled his thrusts until Hux jolted above him and moaned. Kylo repeated the angle and pounded against Hux’s prostate at the same time as Hux’s cock rutted against Kylo’s stomach. Kylo heard Hux’s breathing getting louder and more ragged; the warning signs preceded Hux’s climax by less than a minute. Hux’s orgasm had him bucking and shivering in Kylo’s embrace while his come spilled across Kylo’s stomach, smearing between them as Kylo continued to fuck Hux greedily. Hux whined into Kylo’s mouth and then kissed him, and that intimacy combined with the physical pleasure of being inside Hux after wanting him for so long was enough to send Kylo over the edge as well.

 

Hux kissed him through the drawn out seconds of Kylo’s slack-jawed orgasm and then moaned when Kylo returned to reality and kissed back. Hux had collapsed fully on top of Kylo in his post-orgasmic lethargy and Kylo bore the added weight and heat gladly. They lay together contently kissing until Kylo softened enough that his cock slipped free on its own. At that point Kylo tied off the condom and then let Hux tug him into the large walk-in shower for them both to rinse off. It was all more intimate than Kylo had shared with past lovers but it was what he had come to want with Hux and it felt like he was in heaven. They had more to discuss, about themselves and the relationship they wanted to pursue, and Kylo knew they couldn’t be public at work as long as Hux was his boss. But all Kylo needed was to know that Hux felt the same way and wanted him there.

 

“Will you stay the night?” Hux asked lightly. “You don’t have to.” Kylo could tell Hux was trying to sound off-handed about the comment but Hux’s eyes were intent as they awaited Kylo’s decision.

 

Beneath the shower’s spray Kylo wrapped Hux in his arms. “You’d have to kick me out if you wanted rid of me.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hux said with a laugh before leaning in for a kiss Kylo happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
